Lets be more than This
by Never Wanted To Dance
Summary: Inoue likes Ishida, will she ever actually reveal her feelings for him? Warning bad summary! Will it actually work out for them.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsuki's P

Tatsuki's P.OV

I sat there in our maths class as usual trying and failing to copy Ishida's work. Can you blame me he's the smartest person in that class? Although I hate it when he unintentionally shielded his own work. Its like he's seen me through his blue eyes, he's seen me scanning his page for the correct answers. Did I mention that once he wrote down some answers a couple of weeks ago and allowed me to copy them and guess what? They were all wrong every single last one of them. I don't think he likes me very much.

Although I hang around with him since he hangs around with Ichigo and Inoue and Keigo and Sado. However as I have we ever had a conversation? No we haven't we've not even exchanged a hello. I glared at him as he once again pushed his glasses up his nose.

Ishida's point if view

I inwardly laughed at Tatsuki's vain attempt to copy my answers again; you'd have thought she'd learnt from a couple of weeks ago. Although I hadn't intended on embarrassing her that much. I remember face changing from her usual colour to a bright stoplight red as everyone laughed at her errors. Of course I'd made them to, but me being the intelligent guy I am made a page with the right answers for myself. As egotistical as I just sounded I don't think I'm that wonderful, its not like I'm good at sport or anything else, its not like I'm that brilliant in the looks department either.

I'm just the 'nerd' as they call me of the class.

I felt eyes rest on my spinal cord, I didn't know or wish to know who they belonged to; I mean there's one gay guy in our class. Rather I think he's gay, after all he acts it. He likes to get way to close to me for my liking. Keigo is his name, Ichigo's friend and the one person I loathe with a passion.

Unfortunately for me Ichigo usually insisted on my eating lunch with him and his friends which usually frustrated me since he doesn't take no for an answer. He doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no either. Or perhaps he does and he might just ignore the word no.

No-one point of view

He felt a burning sensation behind his ears; perhaps from the embarrassment of feeling the presence of 2 eyes staring at his back it frustrated him. His eyes widened as he turned around in an attempt to see who was making him so uneasy.

"Inoue-san?" he made his statement into a question.

"Yes Ishida- kun?" Inoue asked. He felt his face grow hotter as she spoke; the reason for this was unknown to him.

"Nothing," he replied pushing his glasses up his nose.

Inoue cocked her head to one side in pure confusion, Ishida was acting strangely and when she thought about it he looked a little bit uneasy. She didn't ask not now when the teacher was giving her death glares across the classroom.

Ishida continued to look at her until the teacher yelled at him, he turned red cleared his throat then turned around. He heard Tatsuki snigger from beside him; he looked at her blankly and continued with his own work.

Inoue's Point of view.

I don't understand how on boy could have so much composure, I mean he always has the same straight face on his face. He's even more beautiful when he smiles. Its one of the most gorgeous smiles you'll ever have the pleasure of seeing. I can't tell him how I feel can I? I mean he most likely doesn't like me in that way, I mean he's beautiful even if he insists he's and I'm just Inoue.

"Ishida-kun," I mumbled.

"Yes Inoue-san?" he asked, he didn't turn around but I guess I could look at his spinal cord.

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun," I said.

"It's ok Inoue," he flashed me quick small smile. It made my heart melt every time I saw his smile no matter how small it was, they're images I treasure forever. His smile.


	2. This is not the way I planned

Ishida's point of view

Ishida's point of view

Why is Inoue looking at me like that? She might not know it but it was making me nervous, especially since Ichigo is looking. Well Ichigo is just looking around the room with his pen in his mouth, as usual. That face is dubbed his 'thinking face' I do have doubts on that one. He doesn't look like a deep thinker; I mean he's an okayish person, I just don't think he's that smart.

I heard a thud from behind me on the floor, upon turning around I saw a very red faced Inoue on the floor. I chuckled lightly before getting up and outstretching a hand towards her. If it was even possible she went even redder for some reason, yet she took my hand anyway.

"Thank you Ishida-kun," she smiled.

I help a hand up silencing her trying to let her know there was no need for thanks, "It's really no problem," I replied.

Inoue then flung her arms around my neck sending shockwaves down my spine, her hair crackled on my neck which also drove me crazy. I eventually decided to return the embrace, I placed on hand around he shoulders and the other around her abdomen. I was not used to this 'hugging' as Inoue and Rukia called it. I definitely wasn't used to hugging Inoue either, she's usually embracing Rukia or Tatsuki…….not me.

I admit I'm jealous of Ichigo; it's obvious she likes him. Unfortunately for her Ichigo only has eyes for Rukia, which angered me since Inoue got hurt constantly by getting rejected no matter how gently by Ichigo. Countless times I've watched her cry under the cherry blossom trees, which made her look even more beautiful, her under a cherry blossom tree was somehow………… attractive.

Every time she'd cried I've wanted to embrace her, to hold her close to myself and protect her. I wanted to tell her how I feel but I don't actually know how to word it. Ironic huh? I mean some smart guy who's usually never lost for words doesn't know how to say 3 simple words. Maybe it's the fear of being rejected by her that's stopping me.

"Ishida-kun, um are you ok?" Inoue asked breaking my trail of thought.

"Yeah," I replied scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Oh it's just it's usually me that day dreams never you Ishida-kun," she said softly.

I nodded acknowledging she'd said something at least. It was then the bell rang signalling the end of a school day that signal for some reason relieved me. Perhaps it was because it had gotten me out of a somewhat awkward position. I walked down the endless crowded corridors alone as usual. I sighed thinking of how to confess how I feel to inoue without her freaking out, without ruining our friendship.

"Ishida-kun," I heard Inoue's voice behind me that soft gentle voice made my heart beat faster.

"Inoue-san," I replied. I tried to keep my voice in its usual calm tone.

"Can I walk home with you?" she asked, I looked at her confused. Didn't she usually walk with Kurosaki?

"I thought you usually walked with Kurosaki?" I stated. It wasn't I didn't want to walk with her; it would just be very awkward.

She stared at the floor shifting her feet nervously, "I wanted a change, and anyway Ichigo lives in the other direction from me. So may I walk with you Ishida-kun?"

I nodded bracing myself for the warm embrace I knew was going to come. As I'd predicted it came a couple of seconds later, I stumbled backwards into the nearby wall. I then smiled and again returned her embrace. I could have stayed there forever quite happily in her arms. To my disappointment she did eventually let go before smoothing down her skirt whilst giggling that adorable giggle she has.

"Thank you Ishida-kun," Inoue said. I smiled in response to her thanks.

"No need to thank me, I'll be grateful of some decent company," I replied pushing my glasses back up my nose. I then cringed as I imagined in my minds eye the usual bunch of girls who tried to talk to me yet they failed. I didn't ignore them their conversation with me just wasn't brilliant I mean the topic was me every night. Who wants to talk about themselves?

Upon getting outside I finally realized it was raining, despite me moments before I'd been stood by a window through which I could see the downpour. I looked at Inoue whose nose was crinkled up in displeasure, yeah as I figured she didn't like getting wet.

"Here," I offered her my jacket not caring about the wind and icy rain.

"Ishida-kun what about you?" she asked chewing her lip.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy then so am I," I replied.

"Thank you Ishida-kun," she smiled.

I resisted the urge to grin like a Cheshire cat at her manners and her smile. Stepping out into the wind and rain I quickly realized that giving up my jacket was a bad idea but I didn't say anything. The rain pattered on the pavement before appearing to bounce back up. It pelted the pedestrians outside like the weather had something against them. Now unable to see due to the droplets on my glasses I allowed myself to focus on Inoue's blurry figure.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue said turning around to see me; she then approached my side before locking her arm into my own, "I guess it's hard for you to see right now," I nodded in agreement.

This girl was beautiful right down to her personality; she was well mannered and kind and she also stood up for the defenceless and for what she believed in. That's what makes her attractive in my eyes.


	3. My head gets so confused

My head gets so confused………

My head gets so confused……….

Ishida's point of view

After 3 weeks of continuously walking Inoue home I decided it was time to reveal how I felt for her. I'd told her to meet me in the park, I wouldn't mind if there wasn't the usual mob of small children like there are now. I guess I wasn't thinking when I suggested the location. However at least she had no clue what was so 'urgent' as I'd put it. I sat there watching the small children play on the swings and the slides for a while until I got distracted.

"Um mister," one small blonde child said pulling on the leg of my jeans.

"Yes?" I asked gently so I wouldn't scare her.

"Might you please help my brother? He's stuck in a tree that he was determined to climb," she stared in the direction of the tree as she spoke. I smiled and nodded, I remembered when I'd once done that, only I'd had to get myself down.

The small girl clutched my hand as she guided me to the tree and to her own brother. He wasn't that far up the tree, my judgement told me I could reach him without actually getting in the tree. However this boy looked terrified, well he would be he was no older than 7 and stuck in a tree, which to him must have seemed pretty high. I reached up whilst speaking softly to the hysterical boy.

"Its alright you'll be down in a minute," I said wrapping my hands around his waist. He shuddered at my touch but allowed me to hold him and bring him down out of the tree. He then curled slightly in my hands once I'd got him down.

"Its alright you're safe now, Ishida-kun wont hurt you," Inoue's voice startled me so much I almost dropped the small child. After that near disaster I set the child firmly on the ground before he smiled at me and walked away with his sister.

I turned around to look at Inoue, for some reason she looked even prettier than usual. I had to resist the urge to latch my lips onto hers even more than usual at that point. I made my way back to the bench I'd been sat on ten minutes ago, Inoue followed.

"Ishida-kun, what is it you wanted to talk to me so urgently about, is it a hollow or something?" Inoue asked.

I shook my head before I tried to put my feelings into words, "No Inoue."

"Well what then?" she asked her head cocked to one side.

I screamed at her a mixture of rage and a passion that for her would never die, "Inoue listen I…….."

"Ishida-kun what do you want?" Inoue asked putting one hand on my shoulder.

"It's you I want Inoue you! You're the only one I think about, you're the one I need. Inoue I love you," I screamed.

I scanned her face for some form of reaction; some hint of displeasure pleasure whatever just something in her face. Several awkward moments passed before Inoue replied.

"Ishida-kun," she said softly.

"Inoue it's ok, if you don't feel the same then I can't force you to," I replied faking a smile when in fact I wanted to cry. I got up to leave, Inoue grabbed my hand.

"Ishida- kun you never listened to my point of view on this," she said gripping my hand and indicating for me to sit down.

I looked at her ready to listen, ready to hear her verdict on my confession. I just hoped if she was going to reject me she should do it quickly.

"Ishida-kun I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say," She stated, "I mean I like you and everything you're beautiful and everything," she began to explain only I cut her off.

"But you don't love me?" I asked, "I understand,"

"No I do love you but I never knew how to word those 3 words," she said nuzzling my neck. That one action sent waves of pleasure down my spine.

The phrase 'I love you' coming from Inoue's lips made my day, and I couldn't help but grin a ridiculously large grin. Inoue giggled before holding me against her, her head rested on my shoulder, my chest on hers 2 hearts beating as one. I watched her after we broke apart, I watched her observe the sunset. The yellows, pinks and reds co-existing in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful Ishida-kun," Inoue said.

"Yes it really is," I replied resting my chin on her shoulder, "so are you."

She laughed as a blush crept up her face, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Well the sweetest thing any one has said to me really," she smiled.

"Inoue you are beautiful though inwardly and outwardly," I stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah so far this story has been inspired by a song by Katie Perry.(sp) Although I cant stand the song its stuck in my head thanks to my brother playing it constantly. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own bleach, its awesome characters or anything else.**

Inoue's Point of View

We sat there for a couple of hours watching the night draw in. I found it amazing how nice Ishida-kun's eyes looked in the moonlight. Those eyes reflected the moon and stars which appeared to be shining brighter than usual. I pulled away from Ishida's embrace and warmth, and gazed up at him.

"Ishida-kun, it's getting late. I better be going home or something," I said softly.

He looked down at me a puzzled expression crossed his face, "I suppose we should," he stated placing on of his hands on my check bone. I gave him a small smile never realizing how cute he looked on the rare occasions when he got confused.

We made our way back down countless streets in the now relentless wind. Ishida looked at me when we eventually got to his usually empty house.

"Inoue-san," he said chewing his lips whilst watching the tress across the road bend in the violent wind, "wouldn't you rather stay here for the night?"

I cocked my head to one side considering his offer; I then eventually slowly nodded to which he smiled before opening his door. Ever the gentleman he held the door open for me allowing me entrance to his home before himself.

I stared in awe at the hall, I'd been here six times maybe more before but it never ceased to amaze me. It never ceased to amaze me how clean it was, the pure white walls hurt my eyes slightly after staring at them for a couple of minutes. I heard Ishida chuckle lightly behind me.

"That amazing huh?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"Yeah its so……….. Clean," I replied.

"And your house isn't?" he questioned adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Well yeah it is. It's not as clean as this!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Inoue-san you've been here 7 times and it still amazes you that my house is clean?" Ishida enquired.

"Yeah, I don't know why though Ishida-kun," I answered quietly. He held both hands up to silence me, it worked as usual.

"Please it's Ishida Inoue-san," he said as he wrapped on arm around my waist.

"Ishida?" I turned my kind of statement into a question.

"Yes Inoue-san?" he smiled down at me.

"Might you please just call me Inoue? I've been meaning to ask you to do so for a while it's too formal……. Too uncomfortable," I requested chewing my lips as I did so. It was to my great relief when he nodded in agreement.

"Yes Inoue-san, I mean Inoue," he replied. I giggled as he scratched the back of his head nervously, one thing about Ishida is that you definitely knew when he was nervous, and the scratching for him was a nervous reaction to things and also a bad habit. I tutted at him whilst shaking my head in a motherly fashion as he continued with his scratching.

"It's okay Ishida," I gently said.

His scratching immediately stopped, but quickly started again as I moulded myself in between his legs sitting in his lap. I gently took hold of both of his arms and lowered them down gently to his sides before I spoke to him.

"There's no need to be nervous," I smiled. I felt his arms move under my hands as if they were itching to scratch again, I didn't like to see him like this, all nervous and tense, "if it makes you uncomfortable I'll move," I added.

"No it's ok Inoue honestly," he spoke calmly to say he was on edge.

I put my hands on his shoulders which immediately tensed up, rolling my eyes I replied to his blatant lie, "Ishida there's no point in lying, I can feel the tension in your shoulders," I stated.

His soft eyes met with my own before he spoke in a low whisper, "there's no need to worry either," he said.


	5. Part 5

Ishida's point of view

Ishida's point of view

(A couple of weeks later)

I threw back the comfort and warmth of the sheets and smiled to myself. Could you blame me of all people Inoue-san could have and she chose me? I frankly feel quite honoured. Honoured of having the title Inoue's boyfriend as they called me, I'd prefer it if they called me Ishida but many students are not aware of my existence.

Once I'd showered down there was a knock on the door, I threw a pair of jeans on as I went down the stairs to avoid embarrassment for myself and for the person at the door. I opened the door allowing the bitter gale force wind into my humble home.

"Kurosaki-kun?" I asked, "At this time?"

He gave a kind of half hearted grunt in reply whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Yeah Rukia woke me up again," he sighed.

I looked at him sympathetically, I remembered a couple of weeks ago when Inoue had stayed at mine for the night, only she was in the same bed after insisting it was my bed she'd sleep on the floor. I'd protested before she just sighed and got in the bed before leaving a small gap for myself, she cant keep still I can tell you that from that experience.

I moved so he could actually step into my house. One thing I noticed was that his right cheek was slightly swollen; I knew Rukia had gotten moody recently but I never imagined she'd take it out on Kurosaki. It makes me wonder what's wrong with her recently, I mean I can think of one option but I doubt shinigamis get PMS.

I gently pressed on Kurosakis cheeks so I could see the true extent of the bruising to his face; he flinched as I did so.

"Hurts that much huh?" I asked.

"Yeah Rukia got pretty mad this morning," he nodded rubbing his hand on his left cheek.

"I wonder what's wrong with her recently," we spoke simultaneously.

**Rukia's point of view **

I gazed down on my small hands, these hands had caused pain to Ichigo's face and it was that I was sorry for; I regretted seeing his eyes filled with concern for myself. Even I don't know what's wrong with me , I just knew I had really bad pains in my stomach, I think I should ask Ichigo when he comes back he'll definitely know. I mean he is human after all.

I remember his face when my hand had made contact with the bare skin on his cheek, that action had been uncharacteristic of me. I should apologize when he gets back as well, despite our arguments we are still friends and friends don't lash out at each other no matter what.

I collapsed on his bed before curling up into a ball under his sheets, my stomach giving me nothing but grief. It felt like somebody had hold of the muscles and was twisting them constantly for their amusement. I didn't dare go to soul society and tell nii-sama he'd only insist that I don't come back here.

"Rukia," I heard a familiar males voice come from the window, he was back. I didn't answer I just remained laid there as still as I could lie.

The orange haired boy then sat on the edge of his own bed eyeing me warily probably in case I lunge at him and attack him relentlessly again, "Rukia what's wrong?" he posed the question I'd been asking myself constantly since he left.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well are you experiencing pain anywhere," another male's voice came from the window, this one I recognised as Ishida's. Don't either of them know how to use a door? I'm a hypocrite since I don't use the door half of the time either.

I nodded to which Ichigo nodded indicating for me to explain, "It feels like someone has hold of my stomach muscles and is twisting them for their amusement," I stated as another wave of unbearable pain hit me. I writhed in agony of this unknown pain that kept reoccurring.

After the pain had temporarily subsided I feebly sat up, I then noticed the two boys' faces were indeed bright red. I failed to see what was so embarrassing, "Do you guys know what's wrong with me or something," I asked eyeing them both in turn as I spoke.

"Well Kurosaki has a pretty good idea," Ishida replied staring at the floor as he spoke.

I turned towards Ichigo before raising and eyebrow in his direction, "well?" I asked rather aggressively.

"Don't you think we should get Inoue-san to explain this to her," Ichigo looked at Ishida in desperation.

"Does it look like Inoue is here," I hissed, "just one of you tell me!"

They both shifted uncomfortably in the room, not making direct eye contact with me, it was Ishida that spoke first.

"Well Rukia-san well as part of living here as a human girl, well um all girls experience," he began however much to my annoyance Ichigo cut him off.

"I can't believe we're giving her the talk for god's sake she's over 100!" he exclaimed. I thwacked him up the side of the head, "carry on Ishida," he added clutching his head.

"Well Rukia-san we think you might be experiencing something called a period," I raised on eyebrow feeling uncertain about something.

"What are you on about I have those everyday," I said confused as to what they were so embarrassed about, "as do you two," it was at that point Ichigo fell off the bed laughing at me whereas Ishida merely adjusted his glasses.

"Not quite Rukia-san," he smiled, "you'll know soon,"

I sat there still confused, but less confused than I had been before. I suppose its only right whilst taking the form of a human girl I should experience everything a human girl should, although I still don't understand why the two boys in front of me were so embarrassed, and why had they recommended that I should have this discussion with Inoue? Can't they explain it themselves, and what exactly is 'the talk' that Ichigo had referred to?


	6. Chapter 6

He can be my hero

He can be my hero

**Inoue's point of view **

I felt my phone vibrate against my hip in my pocket, I didn't bother answering it, I knew who it most likely was I just didn't wish to talk to him right now. I'd avoided him to clear my head of all confusion. I mean I was just too confused right now. After what he'd told me, since then my thoughts about me and him buzzed in my mind like angry bees with a vengeance.

'_Inoue-san I need to tell you something,' he'd stated a serious expression crossed his face._

'_Yes Ishida-kun,' I'd responded._

'_I love you, so much I'd die for you, I'd die to protect you,' he stated. _

'_Ishida-kun,' that's the last thing I said to him. _

I mean I didn't fully comprehend what he'd meant when he'd said those words; for starters he'd already almost died protecting me before. And he probably always will risk his life protecting myself. It's that I can't let him do for me all the time, one day he will die and it shall be my fault.

I headed down the nearest back alley; I believe I owe Kurosaki a visit. I heard footsteps behind me quickening in pace as I did, stopping when I did. This feeling of insecurity I got didn't fade as I ran down the back alley and around the corner where I collided with a tall male.

"Inoue-san," the male's voice spoke to me gently looking down on me as I clinged to his legs after they'd stated my name.

I looked up to notice Renji with his usual red pony tail which flared out at the back, "Abarai-kun," I whispered. He beamed down upon my tearstained face; his smile quickly disappeared once he noticed this factor. Once that factor processed in his brain his fists immediately clenched.

A short while later we arrived at Kurosaki-kun's house, shouts could be heard right down the street the main ones being Rukia's and Ichigo's. I smiled slightly after all their arguments were usually rather pointless. The next thing I knew of I was in Kurosaki's room with Renji kind of on me, upon disentangling myself from him i received a frown from Ichigo.

"What happened to using the door?" it was Ishida who asked the question everyone else was thinking. I inwardly sighed, I couldn't avoid him now.

"Well I was with Abarai-kun and um…" I began to explain however Ichigo cut me off.

"Well that explains why you fell in through the open window," I swear when he spoke I saw his lips curve slightly, I almost got a smile out of him.

"Ishida! You didn't finish explaining to me," Rukia interrupted our conversation.

"Oh right I think Inoue-san had better take over from here," he replied pushing me forward gently.

"Huh? Wait Ishida-kun I don't know what I'm supposed to be explaining," I muttered.

"I'm sure Rukia will ask, Renji, Kurosaki lets leave the girls to talk alone," he nodded at each male in turn before turning to leave with Kurosaki following him.

"Abarai-kun, I think you should kind of leave to, not to sound rude or anything," I said hesitantly looking at him.

"But, I have to Rukia tell her," Renji protested, Rukia however just pushed a protesting Renji out of the bedroom door.

"I'll tell you later Renji," she growled.

I began explaining to her after that, I didn't quite understand why Ishida hadn't fully explained to her. Was he too embarrassed? Why couldn't Kurosaki-kun have told her? It's not difficult to explain is it, I mean really.

"Oh I think I understand now," Rukia stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rukia's point of view **

I personally didn't like this idea of this 'period' Inoue had kindly explained to me.

Unlike Ishida and Kurosaki Inoue hadn't become embarrassed when I'd posed questions. I still didn't understand why the boys had got embarrassed, if only I'd have had a camera for Ichigo's face whilst Ishida was explaining to me. Ichigo's face had been a mix of shock an horror, his mouth hung open like a gaping fish, whereas Ishida's had stayed quite calm as he explained. Well calm until Ichigo interrupted.

I laughed as Inoue opened the bedroom door to find Renji there with a glass to the door. As soon as Inoue had opened the door Renji had fallen into the room. With a red face which matched his hair, he cleared his throat, stood up and smoothed his clothes down. I heard the failure of suppressing laughter from Ichigo and Ishida. That factor made me even more reason to laugh.

"Renji I told you I'd tell you," I laughed.

"Yeah well I couldn't wait that long Rukia," he smiled softly at me as he spoke.

"Oh Renji, you do make me chuckle," I fell off the bed from laughing to hard, fortunately for me I had a soft landing…….. Renji.

He grumbled for a while before his disentangled himself from me, I giggled again as he fell again in the process. He shot me a mock glare to which I very quickly shut up.

After he'd stood up and smoothed himself down for the seventh consecutive time that morning he outstretched a hand towards me.

"Thank you Renji," I smiled as he pulled me to my feet.

**Renji's Point of view **

Why do I have to fall for the ones that will never love me back? Am I a stray dog simply howling to the moon that I'll never reach? The answer to my own question is yes; ever since that Kurosaki Ichigo came along I am a stray dog howling at a moon I shall never reach. Why? Because she's more likely to like him than me. I don't see why though there'd be a huge age difference he's 15, she's over 100. How sick is that? No offence to Rukia but it would be awkward.

"Hello Renji," Rukia's voice broke my trail of thought.

"Huh? What?" I replied confused.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked feeling my forehead. For some reason even her touch caused my face to heat up, "You're burning up Renji."

"Abarai-kun please lay down," Inoue said concern on her face as she pushed me back on Ichigo's bed.

"I don't think Ichigo will appreciate me taking up his bed," I replied, "besides I feel fine now."

"You don't look fine Renji please lay down, for me Renji," Rukia gave me the big puppy eyes which I yet have to figure out a way to resist and firmly say no to.

A couple of minutes later I was laid on Ichigo's bed, being tended to by Rukia my lifelong friend and Inoue. This was much to Ichigo's displeasure, shooting me even larger scowls than usual, which I simply ignored. Despite Ichigo's persistent complaints Rukia insisted that I stayed there for a while.

Ishida simply pushed up his glasses whilst flatly refusing to back Ichigo up in his angst against myself. That one small action of readjusting his glasses showed me 2 things partly old habit partly nervousness and anxiety. It made me wonder why he was nervous. Was it because of how increasingly annoyed and frustrated Ichigo was getting?


End file.
